


love thyself

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blow to the face sent Dean falling back against the old pipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "shapeshifter!Dean/Dean, noncon or dubcon."

The blow to the face sent Dean falling back against the old pipes.

He swept his leg out instinctively, hoping to knock his attacker to the floor, but they saw it coming and avoided it easily, dropping him with a punch to the kidney instead. Coughing, he raised a fist as he spun around but a hand clamped around his throat, pushing him backwards at he stared up in shock at the thing that had grabbed him off the street.

"Shit..."

The thing wearing his form took advantage of his surprise, slamming his head back with unnatural force and dropping him into darkness.

When he came to, it was to the sensation of hands crawling over his body and he flinched back, trying to get away from the invasive fingers. Too late, he realized that ropes ran around his body and legs, binding him to a stone block on the floor.

Alerted by his struggles, the thing above him spoke, his own voice echoing in the underground tunnel, "Gotta say man, I like this body. All strong and smooth and firm." Its hand cupped Dean's ass, squeezing hard, and he struggled while it laughed. "Hey, take it easy. I'm just testing the merchandise."

The exploring hands continued and Dean cursed in protest, "Get the fuck off me, you freak."

The smack on his ass felt like it was delivered by a mallet and he yelped as his hip banged painfully into the stone, wrists twisting in the ropes as the thing commented, "I don't like being called a freak. I'm not one. Not anymore. Not now that I'm you."

"You're not me, bitch," Dean spat back, growling in frustration at the ropes. "You might look like me, but you're just a sick puppy who gets off on hurting women and who needs to be put down."

The creature's hand slid around his hip, cupping him through his jeans, and Dean's blood ran cold as it whispered in his ear, "Who said I only get off on hurting women?" Before he could reply, it continued, "And I do more than look like you, Dean Winchester. I think like you. I know everything inside your head, and then some."

Dean scoffed with more bravery than he felt, hiding his shiver at the hand that ghosted down his spine.

"I know that you kissed Shelly Taylor when you were in middle school just to boast about it to Sammy. I know you followed him on his first date to make sure he didn't go too far." Dean felt his own lips skim his ear as it murmured, "I know you've thought about him during sex. Right before you come, it's always Sammy's face you see."

"Bullshit," Dean snapped, trying to headbutt the creature. "Sammy's my little brother."

"That doesn't stop you though, does it?" the shifter asked knowingly. "All those pretty girls you screw, all those cute little asses these hands grope..." Its hands were back on Dean's ass, sliding his pants down over his hips and speaking over Dean's cries of protest. "All that womanizing, and all you really want is to be your brother's bitch. Want those big, strong hands on your body? Want not-so-little Sammy fucking into you like you're a goddamn whore?"

It licked his neck, hands parting his cheeks as Dean fought and yelled to no avail. "I know you, Dean. Every one of those dirty little thoughts is in my head too. I might not be able to give you Sammy's cock in your ass, but I guess this is the closest you'll get to being fucked by your brother."

His own hands gripped his hips and Dean shouted as he felt a pressure at his dry hole, pleading desperately, "What the fuck are you doing? No! No, I don't want this! Get off me! No!"

The hands tightened and Dean closed his eyes, knowing how his cock felt in his hands and feeling sick with fear at the idea of it being forced inside him against his will.

One of the creature's hands brushed through his hair, voice sounding oddly sincere as it promised, "I'm doing this for you, Dean. I'm giving you what you want." The hand returned to his hip, gripping in preparation as it added, "Try to enjoy it."

Dean felt his own length push into him, and screamed.


End file.
